Rêveur Treasure
Rêveur Treasure, also known as the "Thieving Magpie", is a thief that travels around the world and a South Blue native. She has a reputation for her compulsive urge to steal things, mostly dangerous weapons and shiny objects like jewels. Treasure is an ally of the Jewel Pirates and the user of the Beku Beku no Mi. Appearance Treasure is a slim woman, despite the amount of food she eats everyday, with fair skin, long brown hair and two different eye colors: golden-honey yellow (left) and purple/amethyst (right). Her outfit consists of a yellow-green spaghetti crop top that exposes both her midriff and cleavage, along with a pair of buckled black shorts. She also wears baby blue stockings with pink polka dots and brown high heeled combat boots. She has five lobe piercings on her left ear (the piercings are amethyst and topaz gemstones) and an eyebrow piercing on her right brow, frost pink lip gloss, and wears a fitting yellow raincoat. On her head, she sports pink tinted, heart-shaped, white aviator sunglasses. Treasure's outfit choice often interests people and several ask her why she wears rain gear even though the weather is sunny, to which she replies that she doesn't trust the weather and if it will suddenly rain then she doesn't have to worry about getting soaked. Because of eating the Beku Beku no Mi, Treasure received purple arrow tattoos on her body: one on each of her thighs pointing downwards, five located on her back pointing upwards which are spread out like a hand fan, a two headed arrow located on her collar bone, one spiraling around each of her arms, and one on each of her nails Personality Treasure is a completely random oddball who does things depending on her mood. Her eccentric personality often leads people to question her position as a professional thief but she does, however, prove her strength during a fight. According to her friends, she is unpredictable and careless, not even minding if she gets caught by the authorities. She openly expresses her love for meat and sweets, stubbornly refusing to do anything anyone tells her to unless she gets rewarded with them. An adorable quirk about Treasure is that she is a heavy sleeper and cuddles anyone who is within her reach, not letting go until she wakes up. Because of this, one of her friends has to carry her around while they are out shopping. Treasure's trait as a kleptomaniac involves her stealing things that piqued her interest despite not knowing what the objects are in the first place, she steals them anyways. A running gag in the story is when Treasure wakes up to find stolen objects in her hands, having stolen them from people as she passed by them while asleep. Her strange technique of stealing things while unconscious is something that even she is not able to control or was not even fully aware of capably doing it. No one really knows why, not even Treasure herself, but she despises the rain. She dislikes getting wet from it and complains a lot when it starts pouring. When she sees rain clouds she will yell at them to go away or try to make them go away by repeatedly shooting at the clouds. Other than that, Treasure is a socially awkward yet sweet and caring individual that loves her friends and trusts them with her life. She enjoys being in the company of others, even though it doesn't seem like it, and easily gets lonely when she is left alone. Some of her friends say that her loneliness follows her into her dreams and could be the reason why she hugs the nearest person to her and doesn't let go. Powers and Abilities Skilled Thief and Pickpocket Treasure is an unusually skilled thief, being able to snatch and hide large objects without getting caught. This was first shown when she stole all the cannonballs from a Marine ship without anyone noticing that they were missing until she revealed it. Her skills as a pickpocket is also equivalent as she can swipe valuable objects, weapons, and wallets from people without suspicion. She is also able to remove weapons and armor expertly from their person without them realizing it. Her skills at thievery have earned her the epithet "Thieving Magpie". Devil Fruit As a child Treasure already had the powers of the Beku Beku no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to control vectors. The Devil Fruit had a side effect to her body, giving her purple arrow tattoos that she is able to control in the form of angular, elastic arrows. These arrows acted like blades and spears, allowing her to slice and stab her opponents from a distance. In combination to her arrow weapons, she is also able to launch someone in any direction she desires when she comes into direct contact with them. Category:One piece Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captain Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Thief